Girls of the High Crusade
by GirlsOfTheHighCrusade
Summary: Three girls set out on one journey. To kidnap and hold hostage their favourite superstars, will it be all giggles and smiles like they thought when they first started out? Featured Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Jimmy Jacobs, and more. Written for pure fun.


**Girls of the High Crusade**

**Summary: **Three girls set out on one journey. To kidnap and hold hostage their favourite superstars, but will it be all giggles and smiles like they thought when they first started out? Featured Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Jimmy Jacobs, and more. Written for pure fun.

**Rating: **Rated M.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing that belongs to the WWE, TNA, ROH, etc. We only own the girls. Okay all, this was written for entertainment reasons only and was accidently created by Pajama Ninja and {random} HERO during an MSN messenger chat and that is the reason as to why the beginning chapter is written in that form. The rest of the story will be written, as a full story **(the MSN chat is meant as a flashback only)**.

- - -

It all began with just one little MSN messenger chat…

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_Hola gals!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Sup peeps_

**Atkinator says:**

_Yello!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_What's new?_

**Atkinator says:**

_Not much, have you seen the Ultimate X match yet from the paper-per-view?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_nothing much did you watch the boys match the other night!???_

_YES!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_omg yes, our boys were on. I had to._

_*melt*_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I had a "not the face" moment_

**Atkinator says:**

_The promo was great! Lol- at the Hardy Boys remark to GenMe. "Not the face" moment? Which Gun nearly took it?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_I know it's their money maker!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Sabin went face first into the mat *cries* at least it wasn't Alex but still_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_hey!_

**Atkinator says:**

_oh no! not the emo boy_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i cringed, at that._

**{random}HERO says:**

_hey Alex's face has been through enough!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_my poor future baby dady_

**Atkinator says:**

_ep the broken jaw_

_i remember_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yes... I cried for days_

**Atkinator says:**

_lol_

_oh well, battle scars/injuries make the man/woman!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i dunno, that was a serious hit. should we do something for him?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_like what?_

**Atkinator says:**

_haha what? run there? rub it and kiss it better?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_spank him to distract him from the pain?_

**Atkinator says:**

_haha oh he'd like that too much_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_mmm i like that idea_

_such a nice tooshy_

**{random}HERO says:**

_alex's is way better_

**Atkinator says:**

_lol_

_i'm agreeing with both and add little mister jimmy jacobs in there too_

**{random}HERO says:**

_PUNK's ass is amazing_

_but Alex's still wins_

_Hero's too_

**Atkinator says:**

_Haha- no where near as great as alex's or JJ naked in a shower_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_OMG melt!_

_those boys...._

**{random}HERO says:**

_but girls... what would we do if they like really got hurt..._

**Atkinator says:**

_tooo hottie for words_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i say we hold a vigil_

**Atkinator says:**

_a WHAT?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Yes!_

_black vails candles the whole nine_

**Atkinator says:**

_Forgive the missing link that is me. :P_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_lol - we'll keep you up to speed_

**{random}HERO says:**

_like make a pilgramige out to detroit and sit out side singing High Crusade songs and that shit_

**Atkinator says:**

_Haha- would that not seem a little wacky?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_no_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_um no!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_it's devotion_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_it'll show them we care_

**Atkinator says:**

Bahaha I was joking

**{random}HERO says:**

_we gotta show them we love them_

**Atkinator says:**

_Yeppers we do_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_do we walk to detroit?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_hell no_

_I'd die_

_we need transportation_

**Atkinator says:**

Ah *sticks hand in air* Aussie baby here!

**{random}HERO says:**

_stap yourself to some turtles like Captin Jack did_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_it would be epic if you walked on water too_

_lol at the turtles_

**{random}HERO says:**

_it's not the boy's fault you live down under_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_well, there's this guy well call sunflower here at venice beach, who's selling his ride_

**{random}HERO says:**

_really?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_he's kind of a hippy_

**{random}HERO says:**

_hippy you say_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_it's this psychadelic VW micro bus with the portrait of bob the builder on it_

**{random}HERO says:**

_sweet_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_and it has shag carpeting and love beads on them_

**{random}HERO says:**

_like Kelso love bus on that 70's show?_

**Atkinator says:**

_Oh I so do not do oceans here. I'm like terrified to step in even one foot these days._

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_just like kelso's!_

_ummm...how can we get you over here?_

_love means sacrafice_

_lol_

**{random}HERO says:**

_there are these things called planes...._

_they be new fangled things that fly_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_intriguing... is it Dali Lama approved?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_sure I'm sure he uses one... ask him on twitter_

_if you don't belive me_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_lol - i would but he follows no one on twitter. he's chuck norris like that_

_do approve Atkins?_

**Atkinator says:**

_Oh I approve of this big time._

**{random}HERO says:**

_ok... so we get atikums here on a plane... then what just show up in Detroit and be like... people direct us to the homes of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin?_

**Atkinator says:**

_I go with the plane idea_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_wait... i think Chris is teaching at the house of pain_

**{random}HERO says:**

_oh really... house of pain you say_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_house of truth!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I was about to say..._

**Atkinator says:**

_lol!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_yeah... to many war movies today_

**{random}HERO says:**

house of pain sounds like some place my Dani would be hanging around

**Atkinator says:**

_i agree with that it does sound like a place he would hang round_

**{random}HERO says:**

_so we just walk into the house of truth and then what. Be like "Mr. Sabin... we love you and here to molest you"_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_mmm_

_hmhm_

**Atkinator says:**

_Hehe he'll probably just gawk..._

**{random}HERO says:**

_or run away screaming_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_he's a guy...he thinks with his huevos_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah...and_

**Atkinator says:**

_Always with the huevos_

**{random}HERO says:**

_you get sabin and Atkinator and I here get jack shit_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_yay!_

**Atkinator says:**

_haha_

_we could use him to lure in shelley?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_he's going to love, me he's going to marry me_

**Atkinator says:**

_couldn't we?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_ooooh! now that's an idea_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Yes... lure shelley and I can have my Shelley_

**Atkinator says:**

_you and your miss congenality quotes_

_what about me?!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_*pets my little skunk haired boy*_

_we can use Shelley to lure JJ_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_I try_

_Mrs. Pyjama Ninja Sabin_

_i like the sound of that_

_ooh JJ_

**{random}HERO says:**

_hehe_

_yeah don't they all live around Detroit?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_I think so. Girl you are so lucky. you're getting pierced nipples_

**Atkinator says:**

_Ah JJ- I just wanna torture him with something he'll enjoy haha._

_Yeah I know, those piercings just- yum!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I get peanut butter shelley time alright.... that's enough for me_

**Atkinator says:**

_ah- i can't get him so i go after one of the next best things!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yes... Shelley is mine! MINE! but I'll share if you ask nice_

**Atkinator says:**

_ooo- can i have shelley?! just for one night and brainwash him_

**{random}HERO says:**

_NO!!!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i just want to see him swivel those smexy hips_

**Atkinator says:**

_haha agreed_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_don't tell Chris i said that_

**{random}HERO says:**

_No Brainwashing Shelley_

_I want Sabin for one night to act out some... um dreams I've had_

**Atkinator says:**

_yes to the brain washing! come on i can make me a slave_

**{random}HERO says:**

_No! My slave!_**  
**

**Atkinator says:**

_you should write those dreams into one-shots!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_who needs to write them if I can act them out damn it!_

**Atkinator says:**

_cause then we can actually read them lol u and your dirty mind_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_ummmm... are you guys talking about my future boo_

_lol_

_oops no LOLing infront of Alex_

**Atkinator says:**

_yes, yes we are_

**{random}HERO says:**

_well Alex is my soulmate... so he's bound to fall in love with me_

_if not I'll handcuff him to a bed and force him to watch Power Puff Girls for 24 hrs and play bad music... he'll crack_

**Atkinator says:**

_haha- lol- omg powerpuff girls- girl i'd play something worse than that! twilght!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_that may kill him_

_I don't want a dead Alex_

_then no sex_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_not twilight, anything but that_

**{random}HERO says:**

_and future cute little babies..._

**Atkinator says:**

_lol see ppl crack easy under that_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_awww_

**Atkinator says:**

_even just a mention of it_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_soooooo what about JJ_

_how are we going to get JJ for spike?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_use alex... they go way back_

**Atkinator says:**

_yeah get alex to lure him_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yes... this is brilliant plan_

**Atkinator says:**

_say we have candy for him. hehe_

_or new eyeliner_

_or furry stuff_

_lol_

**{random}HERO says:**

_we're gonna do this right... I can chain Alex to pipe in my crawl space and feed him crackers and seven up_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_or piercings_

**Atkinator says:**

_lol_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_can all 3 boys fit down there?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I don't think so_

_it's small_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_hmmmm...._

_we'll have to go somewhere with large spaces_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah and where strange things are common place_

**Atkinator says:**

_i say we just raid alex's house or jj's. lol- i wanna check to see what type of boxers they wear._

_or don't-_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_Utah?_

**Atkinator says:**

_hehe_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_hahaha atkinator_

_{random}HERO says:_

_UTAH!_

_atkinator... seriously... underwear... you want to take this to pantie raiding?_

_when you can like see first hand on them what kind of underwear the wear_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i was jus going to have chris walk around in a loin cloth_

**Atkinator says:**

_why not?! you two went to kidnapping first. lol- loin cloth would look nice on chris- caveboy_

_esp with the hair_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Leather Pants... and I will force eyeliner on Alex_

_and black lipstick..._

_maybe why I'm comiting fellonies I should go kidnap Dani Filth?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_sorry...i was lost in a daydream_

**Atkinator says:**

_no- we just need our wrestler babies atm_

_i wanna copy jj and pour hot wax on his chest lol- scratch that honey!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_oooo I should get Punk to and wax him_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_Punk needs to be waxed_

**Atkinator says:**

_okay that one we do need to snatch_

**{random}HERO says:**

_and dye his hair back to blonde!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_that hair is a crime against humanity_

_thee chest hair_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yes... it offends my eyes_

**Atkinator says:**

_agreed_

**{random}HERO says:**

_violent ex flash backs *shudder*_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_imagine cuddling with that_

**Atkinator says:**

_ep no way!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_it's like shag carpeting_

**{random}HERO says:**

_^^^ *point to previous statemen*_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_like the kind in the van_

_*ewww the ex_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yes..._

_nice hairless chest... *sigh*_

**Atkinator says:**

_lol_

**{random}HERO says:**

_hey if I gotta be hairless damn it... they do too!_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_LOL_

**{random}HERO says:**

_who else if we are gonna go down this whole kidnapping route_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_ummmm... i've always wanted to see if Brutus makes the English proud - if you know what i mean_

**Atkinator says:**

_Um- COUGH CHRISTIAN COUGH COUGH_

**{random}HERO says:**

_HERO_

_I wanna braid his hair..._

_his pretty blonde hair..._

**Atkinator says:**

_lol_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_if this all works out, you can do that for years to come_

_seriously, especially out in the boonies in Utah_

**Atkinator says:**

_LOL UTAH IT IS_

_{random}HERO says:_

_yeah.. I mean... I've seen Big Love... there is some crazies out in the boonies in Utah... no offence_

**Atkinator says:**

_LOL Which means it won't look odd_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_none taken. i lived in Provo. No big love, but we did play freeze tag at night_

_and bowled a lot_

**{random}HERO says:**

_well... we shot cars in WI... so yeah_

_so we really are gonna do this right?_

**Atkinator says:**

_haha - guess so, no point saying something and not doing it right?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah Alex would not approve_

**Atkinator says:**

_I'll bet_

**{random}HERO says:**

_mean what ya say..._

**Atkinator says:**

_and we don't wanna not have his approval lol_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i'm in. Chris needs some tender loving care after that match_

**Atkinator says:**

_jj needs a new lacy to look out for_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Alex need a good punk girl by his side..._

_all be it a little crazy... _

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_lol_

**{random}HERO says:**

_so does this mean we gotta know each other's real names now?_

_since we are going to be kidnapping people an all_

**Atkinator says:**

_what about codenames_

**{random}HERO says:**

_well the boys can call us them till we um..have them in the palms of our hands and then they can call us our reall names. Do you really want Sabin to be screaming Pajama Ninja out during sexy time?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_uh - no_

_it would take away from the moment_

**Atkinator says:**

_haha though funny i agree- no_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_lol_

_it would_

_hahaha_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah I really don't want Alex calling me Random Hero... it could get strange_

**Atkinator says:**

_yeah_

_lol_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_Well, my name is Helena Maria Conchita Sol Dominguez del Rey_

**{random}HERO says:**

_freaking a... long ass name_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i'm latina_

**{random}HERO says:**

_oh_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_it's what we do_

**Atkinator says:**

_too right- Well, I'm Clay Atkins  
_

_here_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_call me Lena_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Sehvaun Isabella Flanery..._

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_ooh how Oirish_

_slancha!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_*hides at horribly irish name*_

**Atkinator says:**

_lol neat_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah yeah... irish..._

**Atkinator says:**

_Ditto_

**{random}HERO says:**

_just enough they call me Vauny... alright _

**Atkinator says:**

_Kay_

**{random}HERO says:**

_isn't Clay a dude's name?_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i like androgenous names!_

**Atkinator says:**

_Mmm- Dylan is one too, but girls can have it_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I guess..._

_it's just strange_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_I was almost named Josefina so I feel for ya_

_*shudder*_

**Atkinator says:**

_damn_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Shevaun is so girly..._

**Atkinator says:**

_lol_

**{random}HERO says:**

_and so IRISH! grrrr._

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_haha_

_Alright then Clay, Vauny..._

**Atkinator says:**

_Vauny, Clay..._**  
**

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_you guys are in?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yup_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_there's no turning back_

**Atkinator says:**

_Heck yeah_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_rock on!_

**Atkinator says:**

_Haha of 'cause not_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I get Alex... so yeah I'm in_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_btw, how do you guys feel about silver_

**{random}HERO says:**

_it's cool_

**Atkinator says:**

_Lol Its shweet better than gold_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_that's the bridesmaids dresses you'll have to wear once hris falls in lurve wih me_

_fyi_

**Atkinator says:**

_LOL_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_*Chris_

**{random}HERO says:**

_ok... it's gonna be a black wedding for me and Alex... I'm gonna get Dani Filth to marry us._

**Atkinator says:**

_I wanna wear girl_

**{random}HERO says:**

_you would... dirty girl_

_jk_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_lol_

_she means that in the way_

**Atkinator says:**

_HAHA_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_haha_

**Atkinator says:**

_…_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_alright, well, I'm going to go see sunflower about the microbus today_

**Atkinator says:**

_LOL_

**{random}HERO says:**

_ok sweet... I'm gonna go um... get some money_

_we need funding_

**Atkinator says:**

_That we do_

**{random}HERO says:**

_Clay be on the next flight from your crazy large island..._

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_we may need some bail money too_

_if this goes bad_

**{random}HERO says:**

_it's all good... dad's got connections to the IRA_

**Atkinator says:**

_I will be doing just that_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_oooh, excellent!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_so we need guns... I got a cousin..._

**Atkinator says:**

_LOL_

**{random}HERO says:**

_but I got some people who owe me some money... they'll be paying up_

_*shakes fist*_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_oh dear_

_lol_

_I'm going to cash in my lotto ticket_

_$50 is a start right_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah_

_I'll have at least 2 grand in um... back payments_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_haha, i won't ask_

**{random}HERO says:**

_don't_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_this is forever right?_

_maybe I should sell my house_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah... I ain't giving up Alex_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_and my car_

_and my giant yarn ball_

**{random}HERO says:**

_once the claws are in he ain't going anywhere_

_yarn _

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_yeah, i got it on ebay_

**{random}HERO says:**

_oh..._

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_it was a grat idea at the time_

_until i had no backyard space_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I'll um... off load the rest of my product which will be a nice hefty sum of cash as well_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_but things like that earn interest, right?_

**{random}HERO says:**

_I guess_

_I don't deal in yarn_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_i lived in utah-_

_it's what we do_

**{random}HERO says:**

_yeah... well we do other things out here._

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_solid!_

_sunflower just texted me, and he's throwing in a free shamwow_

**{random}HERO says:**

_well I guess atkinator ran away... and the plan is in motion. I'll send you my cell number via e-mail and call me when you're heading out this way and I'll direct to the crib_

**Pajama Ninja says:**

_sweet, laterz!_

**{random}HERO says:**

_laters..._


End file.
